


All Along

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Danny and Steve said 'I love you' to each other, it's become a pretty common thing to hear in the workplace. Three big words are easy to say when you mean them, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

It feels like they’ve been fighting for hours. Steve had managed to trample all over the crime scene in his attempt to scare the shit out of the witness and now Danny’s picking through things to get them bagged, tagged, and sent to the crime lab. The problem is that it’s a disaster and he’s supposed to have been meeting Amber for dinner.  
  
“Asshole,” Danny hisses again, because Steve had lingered with a half-apologetic look on his face that was probably guilt and not genuine apology. “Seriously, this is the third time I’ve had to cancel in a week.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve says, shrugging his shoulders, gesturing to the mess around Danny. “I’d help but…”  
  
“No,” Danny cuts him off. “You’ll ruin it even more and then I lose a weekend!”  
  
“So, I can go?”  
  
Danny flips him the bird, but turns it into a dismissal of Steve with a wave of his hand, muttering a string of angry curses under his breath as he watches Steve go.   
  
“Love you, Danno!” Steve calls out, making that ridiculous ‘hang ten’ or ‘hang loose’ or whatever gesture he makes with his fingers when he attempts to look like an idiot.  
  
Danny stares at the shambles of his crime scene. “Yeah, I love you too,” he mutters, thinking about taking the murder weapon and jabbing it through Steve’s eye socket just to see how good he’d feel to get that kind of revenge.  
  
**  
  
It turns out that Steve is not at weekly drinks with the team because he’s decided to do this in style, by himself, at the McGarrett house. Danny’s been sent to find him by a quiet Catherine, who left the gathering pretty early herself. Soon, Danny figures out what the fuss is about when he wanders into Steve’s place and finds him sitting slumped and drunk on the couch.  
  
“It’s over,” Steve says.  
  
“Hey, what? What’s over?” Danny coaxes, shouldering Steve up into a vertical position while he searches his face for some answers.  
  
“Me and Cath. She’s going back to the Navy for a special assignment and I couldn’t convince her to stay. She said that she loved me, and she loved the job, but she needed to get back to doing what she loved. Then…” Steve takes in a sharp breath, craning his head to the side and staring at Danny like he was genuinely surprised to see him there. “I don’t know, Danno.”  
  
“Hey,” Danny coaxes quietly. “So she wants to get back to a life of danger. Babe, I tell you this with complete and utter confidence. I am _so glad_ that you are not that kind of guy anymore and if she wants to seek it out, then I’m happy it isn’t under our roof. I love you, Steve, I don’t need to see you get killed.”  
  
“I thought I was the source of all your troubles,” Steve mutters.  
  
“Yeah, you are,” Danny easily replies. “Life without problems isn’t very interesting.”  
  
They end up sitting on the couch in the dark for nearly an hour, shoulder to shoulder, and Danny takes comfort in knowing that maybe Steve isn’t rebounding immediately, but he also isn’t drinking. “I love you too,” Steve finally breaks the silence. “Even if you’re completely wrong about things being my fault.”  
  
“Oh, you want to get into this again?”  
  
And they’re off.  
  
**  
  
“Hey, idiot! I love you,” Danny snaps at him.  
  
Steve says it back, and they go back to their coffee, leaving Chin and Kono in their wake. Both of them look beyond confused, both looking for some kind of confirmation as to what’s going on. “That’s the third time this week,” Kono says. “Except I’m pretty sure I’ve never heard those three words get used in place of things like ‘get your own cream’ before.”  
  
“So they’re not…?” Chin asks, raising his brows.  
  
“Not that I know, but if the Boss started telling me he loved me every few hours, I’d start suspecting he had a thing for me,” she says.  
  
“Huh,” says Chin.   
  
Maybe he should look into transferring back to HPD. It might not be half as honorable, but it definitely wouldn’t be half as weird.  
  
**  
  
Danny turns up on Steve’s doorstep after a rainshower, a folder above his head, and his feet feeling leaden. Two hours ago, Amber had given him the ‘it’s not me, it’s you’ speech in nicer words, but Danny’s left with that sick feeling in his stomach that he’d been proved right again about things not lasting.  
  
Except that it’s not true.  
  
Things last plenty, but maybe he’s been looking in the wrong places. “Hey,” Danny says, offering the folder to Steve when the door gets opened. “Hey,” he says again, because he’s a little off his game right now. “I got the case files for you, I, uh…” He runs a hand through his wet hair and decides, fuck it, fuck all of this, fuck pretending like he hasn’t got something stable and steady just because it’s terrifying.  
  
“Fuck,” he says, pushing his way into Steve’s front hall without permission, trying not to focus on Steve looking at him worriedly. “Look, Steve, I’m gonna say something and maybe I’ve said it too many times for it to mean anything, but I’m gonna get it out because you deserve to hear the truth.”  
  
Steve waits expectantly while rain water drips from Danny’s fingers to the ground.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Steve’s answering smile is slow and warm, like the first touches of spring after winter. He practically blooms in front of Danny, not wasting any time as he crowds Danny’s space and pins him to the wall. “I know,” is Steve’s response, varying up their little script before he kisses Danny the way Danny’s been missing out on for four years, his hands grabbing hold of Danny’s hips and letting the case file fall in pieces to the floor.  
  
“And trust me,” Steve mumbles against Danny’s neck when he pulls away. “I love you too, Danno. Always.”


End file.
